The Visit
by Mastercoop
Summary: Starfire pays a visit to some old friends.


_**-The Visit-**_

It's fall now. The leaves on their tree have already started to change, shifting from the usual deep greens to a myriad of vibrant reds and cool yellows. A brisk autumn breeze blows past, and a few of the leaves descend from the branches, slowly falling through the air to rest upon the ground. One or two of the leaves, however, are swept up by the wind, gliding away from the tree and down the hill, out of sight. The wind brings with it the crisp smell of autumn air, as well as the scent of rain and pumpkins.

Apart from the slight swaying of the tree limbs and the falling leaves, the only movement on the hill comes from a beautiful woman, her long crimson hair fluttering in the breeze, who is slowly making her way to the top. Her skin matches the tone of the horizon, which is a rich orange with the setting of the sun. The hill is steep, but she prefers to climb rather than simply flying to the top; this experience has a deep significance to her, and she'd rather feel the journey.

After some difficulty, she reaches to the summit. Their tree is silhouetted against the setting sun, standing out atop the hill. She sees her friends, sitting in their usual spot beneath the tree. She's brought them flowers, just like always, and just like always she rests the dead plants in front of them. She bends down and sits beside them, her mouth already open, regaling them with the stories of what they have missed. Her and Robin's child is already flying, and has said his first word, "Blorth." Cyborg is still leading Titans East, as he has been for the past several years. She tells them that she misses them, and that she has never stopped thinking about them. She tells them how she tells stories about them to her son, of how brave and kind they were. She feels a tear roll down her cheek and makes to wipe it away, but is distracted by a leaf falling from their tree. It lands on her head, and she laughs out loud, telling them how wonderful it is to see them again. Despite promising herself she wouldn't, she feels hot tears falling down her face.

She remembers the day they left, and can't help crying.

* * *

_The deafening crash echoes through the whole tower, bringing with it unmistakable cries of pain and distress. _

_ "Raven!" cries Beast Boy, who is up from his seat faster than any of them. By the time the others reach Raven's room he has already taken the form of a rhino and is in the process of knocking down the door. It falls away, revealing a terrible sight. _

_ Raven is on her knees in the center of her room, surrounded by streams of dark energy, which are flying around her in the room. She clutches her head in pain, crying out once more. _

_ "Raven!" yells Beast Boy from the doorway, his voice scared. _

_ She glances up, a look of pain and fear on her face. "My powers..." she says, her voice strained, weak. "I c-can't, can't control them." She cries out in pain once more, her face distorted in anguish. Beast Boy makes to cross the room, but she cries out again, this time in warning. "No, it's too dangerous." _

_ "I don't care," says Beast Boy, his voice defiant. He crosses the room, dodging the streams of energy, finally reaching Raven's kneeling form upon the floor. Just as he reaches her, the streams of energy merge, forming a solid, impregnable wall, preventing the others from reaching them. Beast Boy kneels down next to Raven, their faces close. _

_ "You... idiot," she says quietly, a small smile appearing on her face despite the pain. "You have to go, before it's too late." _

_ "Yeah, like I'm just gonna leave you here," he says sarcastically, managing to return her smile. "Not a chance." _

_ "M-my powers... too unstable." Her smile fades and she winces in pain. "I can't control them for... for much longer." _

_ Beast Boy put his arms around her, pulling her to her feet. "We have to get you out of her," he says, thinking. He's about to speak again when she interrupts him. _

_ "You don't understand!" she shouts, pain and frustration amplifying her voice. "You need to leave now!" Despite her current lack of control, she manages to open a small, one-way hole in the dark energy bubble. "Go! NOW!" she shouts, her voice desperate. _

_ But Beast Boy just stands there, his arms folded around her, not moving a muscle. A sad smile is on his face, and he whispers up to her, "I think it's you who doesn't understand. I'm not going anywhere." _

_ Raven is confused, unable to understand his decision to stay. "But, but, I don't know what's gonna happen..." says Raven hesitantly, her voice cracking and tears rolling down her face. _

_ "It doesn't matter," Beast Boy tells her quietly, holding her tight. "I'm not gonna leave you." _

_ They find themselves staring into each other's eyes, holding one another close. Their lips meet briefly, for a first and last time. Then Beast Boy whispers into Raven's ear, "It's alright. You can let go now." _

_ And she does, releasing all the power and energy she has been holding in for so long. For the first time in her life, she feels free. A genuine smile crosses her face, and she laughs. Beast Boy smiles too, and a moment later the couple is enveloped in darkness, holding each other in a tight embrace, before they vanish into nothingness._

_

* * *

_

Now she stands atop their hill, in the shade of their now aged oak tree, reading the words inscribed upon their marble tomb.

**-Rachel Roth And Garfield Logan-**

**-Raven And Beast Boy-**

**-Best Of Friends Who Shall Be Missed-**

**-Gone, But Their Love Lives On-**

Scrawled beneath the engraved words was another message, made by Cyborg the first time the Titans had come back to visit: "BBxRae forever!" written inside of a tiny heart.

The woman finally manages to stop crying, wiping the wetness away from her eyes. The sun is just vanishing beneath the horizon, leaving the hill in semi darkness. It is time for her to go. She leans down and places a small kiss on the white marble, just as she has done the past times she has visited. "Goodbye friends" she whispers, smiling sadly. "It was... glorious to see you again." And then she turns, walking away, back down the hill. And then she is gone.

* * *

**MC:** Finals are tomorrow and I'm writing about death. Interpret that however you want. Anyway, thanks for reading. =)


End file.
